Peter Thompson
Peter Thompson is the main protagonist of Who Framed Mr. Toad. He is Toad's best friend and Robert's older brother. Personality : This article is a stub. You can help Roger Rabbit Wiki by expanding it. Eddie is grouchy (formerly), hard-boiled (formerly), irascible (formerly), tough, stubborn (formerly), smart, brave, selfless, humorous, pessimistic (formerly), sarcastic (formerly), cynical (formerly), mature, responsible, protective, violent (formerly), attentive, level-headed, instructive, accountable, nice, thoughtful, caring, hard-working, understanding, modest, prissy (formerly), well-intentioned, independent, stoic, earnest, good-hearted, unswerving, efficient, warm-hearted, industrious, supportive, empathetic, aggressive (formerly), sensible and strong-willed. Biography Eddie and his brother Teddy were sons of a circus clown (shown by the pictures on their desk in the film), who joined the police force and eventually started their own private investigation service Valiant and Valiant, in 1934, working largely on toon cases, such as the kidnapping of Donald Duck's nephews in 1937 or clearing Goofy of accusations of espionage in 1940, both seen as newspaper clippings in Eddie's office. However, during another investigation in 1942, he and Teddy were chasing the unknown Toon form of Judge Doom, who was robbing the First National Bank of Toontown (the home of all the Toons), but during the chase, Doom dropped a large piano on them from 15 stories up, Eddie survived with a broken arm, but Teddy was killed. After his death, Eddie showed a great dislike for Toons, turned to the bottle, and disappeared from the public eye, refusing to take any more cases involving Toons. Since turning to alcohol, Eddie became a subject of ridicule among the police force, due to being a former member of Los Angeles' Finest. Who Framed Mr. Toad In 1947, R.K. Maroon paid Eddie $100 to photograph Jessica quite literally "playing pattycake" with Marvin Acme. When Acme is murdered and Roger becomes the prime suspect of the case, Eddie teams up with Roger to find the killer and soon, finds not only Acme's murderer, but the murderer of Maroon and his own brother, who turns out to be Judge Doom who is a toon wearing a human mask. Eddie manages to defeat Doom by squirting dip on him, making him to melt and scream, "I'm melting! Melting!". After defeating Doom at Acme Warehouse, Eddie then abandoned his vendetta against toons and walks home with Roger and Jessica and his girlfriend Dolores. In the graphic novel of the film published in 1989 by Marvel Comics, Eddie is the narrator of the story, telling the film through his eyes and in the style of a detective story. Other appearances Mr. Toad: The Resurrection of Doom According to Mr. Toad: The Resurrection of Doom, Eddie has given up drinking, but now tends to consume jelly beans quite a bit. In Who P-P-P-Plugged Mr. Toad?, Peter has again vowed to no longer take any toon cases, but is forced to do so when Baby Herman is found dead. Walt Disney's World on Ice Behind the Scenes In Who Censored Mr. Toad?, Eddie is a fictional Californian private detective hired by comic-book star Roger Rabbit to investigate the workings of Toadr's corrupt employers, the DeGreasey Brothers. When Roger is found dead, and his final words having been censored out, Valiant is soon sent on the case of tracking Rogers' murderers. This first incarnation of Peter is a heavy smoker, has a beard and is active when the book is set (1981), rather than the later, more accepted incarnation of the character. The 1988 film gave more insight into the character of Eddie, who was played by Bob Hoskins. He also doesn't smoke, but is a border-line alcoholic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs